MassTass 10 episode 8: Snow Trap
MassTass was flying the rustbucket 4 with three Plumber Kids. He was taking them to Plumbers Academy. (Kids talking in the background) "Would you knock it off! Im trying to fly here." Mass could see that a blizzard was blowing towards the ship. "Hang on" said Mass. The Rustbucket swerved around the Blizzard. "Nothing to worry about" reasurred Mass. Suddenly, one of the engines was clogged up with snow. The Rustbucket began to lose power. It hurtled towards the snow. "I really need more training" said Mass unstrapping himself from the seat. He kicked open the door of the jet. "Have any of you ever sky-dived?" yealled Mass. "No. Why?" asked one of the Kids. "Jump, now!" yelled Mass. The Rustbucket was heading for the tip of a large mountain. Whithout a second hesitation, they all jumped. The kids yelled in fear. Mass rolled his eyes and activated his Ultimatrix. "Big Chill." Big Chill swooped down and caught them, but there was too much weight and they began to fall again. "Ultimate Big Chill." The weight was still to great and they fell and rolled down an small snow mound. They got up, but suddenly the Rustbucket crashed into the mountain. That made a large snow slide slide down the hill directly towards them. They couldn't move and were suddenly swept into the mass. The snow slide slowly pushed down to the edge of the hill. The plumber kids couldn't hold on and two of them fell. The last one held on. Mass activated his Ultimatrix "Ripjaws" Ripjaws grabbed the last one and jumped to a near by ledge, but there was no grip and they also fell. Jet (plumber kid) pulled himself up and looked around. There was no one. He tried to call out, but he was to tired to and fell. He started to crawl and found himself next to a large pile of snow. A small part of it had frozen and there was just enough room to slide under and rest. He did so and started to sleep. Staple (plumber kid) also managed to do the same was soon sleeping. Chris (last plumber kid) however was walking around trying to put together what was what. He suddenly bumped into a large rock. But it wasn't a rock. It was a large, but sleeping lizard-like creature. Chris started to walk away, but stipped and woke up the lizard. It roared and bit him around the waist and lifted him up. He screamed. Mass heard this and began to run to the noise. He couldn't believe his eyes... but he new he had to help Chris. "Rath!" yelled Mass. Rath grabbed Chris out of the lizard mouth and started to run towards a safe place. He put Chris down. "Stay here" said Rath. He started to fight the creature and defeated it. "Stay here. Im going to find the others" said Rath. He presses the Ultimatrix. Going Wildmutt said Mass. (Roar) Jet looked up. He heard a roar. then suddenly.... running footsteps, then a dark shadow and then a giant dog. It roared. Jet ducked and Wildmutt leaped over him. Mass tuned human. "Hey Jet" said Mass. "You scared me!" said Jet, panting for breath. Mass fiddled with his Ultimatrix. "Fasttrack" They sped off towards Chris. Mass turned human again. "Ok, so now I only have to find Staple" said Mass. They started walking. Suddenly, the radio transmissions started picking up again. It was Kevin. "Kevin, its Mass. We crashed the Rustbucket. Pick us up using the Ultimatrix tracker. He used his Ultimatrix. "WAY BIG!" '''"Staple, if you can here me walk towards the giant object" '''yelled Way Big. Staple heard this and started walking. He found a large object... but it wasn't Mass. It was Ultimate Aggregor, who had somehow got his powers back. He screamed. Way Big heard this and turned into XLR8. He raced off and found Aggregor holding Staple. He kicked Aggregor, but it made no effect. XLR8 was wacked into a pile of snow. "How can you be here? I saw you fry in the sun with my own eyes" "Some questions are better left unanswered." Chris and Jet ran ap towards Aggregor and started shooting with plumber weapons. Aggregor fired NRG's lazer and shot through Jet, killing him. Mass used his Ultimatrix. "Four Arms!" Four arms punched Aggregor into a snow cave. The Rustbucket five arrived and Kevin jumped out. Aggregor emerged and using Terraspin's wind power, knocked Kevin into a pile of snow. Four Arms attacked Aggregor. They fought and Four arms knocked Aggregor against a snow dune. He pressed the Ultimatrix symbol. "Swampfire." He melted the snow and Aggregor was dumped with water. "Amphibian." Amphibian electrocuted Aggregor and he fell to the ground. "We have to get out of here!" yelled Kevin. He climbed into the Rustbucket five and started to fly. He then activated a landing platform for MassTass. "Benwolf!" Benwolf grabbed Jet's body and Chris. He jumped onto the platform. "Stay here." Benwolf jumped back down and attacked Aggregor, but he couldn't get to Staple. "This isn't working." "Big Chill." He turned intangible and grabbed Staple, but was knocked high up and onto the platform by Aggregor. "If you ask me, looks like XLR8 could help you here." said Kevin. "Brainstorm. Great" said Mass sarcastically. He electrocuted Aggregor and flew down to grab Staple "Hang on." They flew to the platform and started to take off, but Aggregor jumped and held onto the edge of the platform. "You will not escape be that easily MassTass." "Don't be so sure" said Brainstorm. He electrocuted his fingertips and Aggregor fell down into the snow. MassTass and the rest of them flew away. The noise from the Rustbucket created a snow slide that slid strait towards Aggregor. "Oh..." Characters MassTass 10 Chris Staple Jet Kevin Aggregor Aliens used Big Chill(x2) Ultimate Big Chill Rip Jaws Rath Wildmutt Fasttrack Way Big XLR8 Four Arms Swampfire Amphibian Benwolf Brainstorm(Accidental Transformation. Selected alien was XLR8) Main Events The Rustbucket was destroyed again. Aggregor re-appeared Jet was killed Category:Episodes